The Phantom of Twilight Forest
by MissArcticWolf
Summary: Viktor Erik Maximilian is the Phantom of the Forest. His whole face is hideous, and he wears a mask. He phases into a black wolf, and runs with the Quileute Tribe. His arch enemies are the Volturi, especially Aro, who very badly wants something that Viktor has, but Viktor will kill him before he has a chance to get it...
1. Chapter 1

**THE PHANTOM OF TWILIGHT FOREST**

_Hello, I am MissArcticWolf. This story is going to be a mixture of TWILIGHT, PHANTOM OF THE OPERA, VAN HELSING, PHANTOM, WEREWOLF, a trace of HUNCHBACK OF NOTRE DAME, a trace of EARTHSEA, and a trace of HARRY POTTER. __I do not own the rights to any of these properties. They all belong to __STEPHENIE MEYER, GASTON LEROUX, BRAM STOKER, SUSAN KAY, FRANK LUPO, VICTOR HUGO, URSULA K. GUIN, and J. K. ROWLING, respectively._

_SUMMARY: Viktor Eric Maximilian is the Phantom of the Forest. Viktor's whole face is hideous according to the world's standards, and he wears a mask covering his entire face. Viktor can phase into a wolf, and he also runs with the Quileute Tribe from La Push, Washington. He has a plan to completely destroy the Volturi—EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM—and to also destroy EVERY SINGLE VAMPIRE all over the world, with the exception of a few whom he considers his friends, like the Cullen Family and their friends. Now, the Volturi are Viktor's arch enemies, especially Aro, who has a plan to obtain something he wants very badly but that Viktor has. But Viktor will kill Aro before he has a chance to get it…_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

_Somewhere in 1660s London..._

Viktor was running through the forest so, very fast in his wolf form. It was still pitch black out, and it was a hot, July night, and sunrise was not for another four hours. He knew something bad had happened to Carlisle, but for some reason, he could not pin point it at the moment, even with his very unique abilities. Perhaps God Himself had momentarily blocked it right now for some reason. But Viktor felt and saw that it was a blur combined with terror he felt from Carlisle. When Viktor finally reached the place where he knew Carlisle was, he was shocked at what he found. There was a herd of dead deer that were sucked dry of blood, and then the realization hit Viktor like a ton of bricks. His best friend Carlisle had become a vampire. All of a sudden, Carlisle appeared in full view in front of Viktor with a great sadness in his eyes. For he knew that Viktor hated Vampires with a passion as much as he did and also so many other people like Carlisle's Father who was an Anglican pastor. Was Viktor going to kill him? Or was he going to let him live since they were best friends, and also if Carlisle told him that he absolutely never wanted to touch human blood what so ever, and forever stick to animal blood?

Carlisle spoke to Viktor with such sadness in his voice. "Viktor, I don't know what to do. I was attacked by a vampire and I hate what I have become, and I tried to kill myself many different ways, but failed. But I am bound and determined to make a vow this night to you and God to NEVER touch human blood for as long as I exist, and forever drink animal blood alone! But…if you feel you need to kill me here and now, I completely understand."

Viktor was very angry and very sad that his best friend was attacked and became the very thing that they both and so many others hated so, very much. Viktor started growling so, very loud and then became something so much more than the ordinary for the moment. It was kind of like an explosion. (But that is to be revealed in a later chapter.)

Carlisle knew that Viktor could do this, so it did not surprise him, so instead of running away, he waited with anticipation for Viktor to plunge for the kill. It would have been maybe a mercy killing, but, then Viktor stopped. Viktor then phased back into his human self. He was wearing a pair of cut off trousers that somehow stayed intact whether he was human, or a wolf. Viktor just wanted to try to talk to Carlisle in a calmer mood. Viktor had a deep, baritone voice: "Carlisle, we have been friends for many years, and we even became blood brothers, and it grieves me so much to see that you became a blood sucking leech! I know you did not want this, so perhaps God will have mercy on your soul. AND IT GRIEVES ME EVEN MORE BECAUSE I WAS PLANNING ON MAKING YOU INTO A WOLF LIKE ME!"

Those words just stunned Carlisle, and he could not move or speak for a moment. Then he spoke with such carefulness: "Viktor, believe me, I probably would of chosen to be a wolf like you, and we could of killed maybe thousands of vampires. But….maybe I can somehow use this for good instead of evil, if I make a solemn promise to you and God to forever stay away from human blood and forever stick to animal blood, maybe together we can somehow be a team?"

Viktor answered him with thoughtfulness mixed with a bit of a warning tone: "Carlisle, I promise you I will help you to keep your promise in every way I can. To make certain you never touch human blood, and just stick to animal blood as long as you exist like you said. But if you slip up and kill any humans, I promise that you will answer to me. Understood?"

With that, Carlisle was very grateful and said: "Thank you Viktor. I really have no desire what so ever to drink human blood, and I am so glad that you have decided to help me through this." Carlisle said all this with a sad smile…

Viktor replied with a small smile: "Hey, what are friends for? Now let's go and find those filthy blood suckers that did this to you! I am going to kill each and every one of them!"

Carlisle then said: "Viktor, you know I am still a new born vampire, so my strength is better than those that attacked me, so I should get at them too-!"

Carlisle was interrupted by Viktor's loud growling as he was phasing into his wolf form again, and he shouted to Carlisle angrily with his thoughts, as Viktor had that ability to communicate with his thoughts to others. It also seemed that his anger truly matched his hideous human face, and he did not have his mask at the time: "NO! I AM GOING TO DO THIS MYSELF! NOW DON'T ARGUE WITH ME CARLISLE, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

Carlisle knew better than to argue with his friend, so he went along with him to find those filthy blood suckers that attacked him.

Before they ran to find the vampires, Carlisle held up his hand to say something very important: "Viktor, I really don't want my Father to know about this at all. It would no doubt break his heart very badly, and he probably would want to kill me…."

"I do understand completely Carlisle." Replied Viktor with complete agreement in his voice. Then Viktor stared at his friend and asked with such seriousness in his voice: "Carlisle, did you go alone to hunt vampires?!" Carlisle replied with regret in his voice: "At first, I was with a hunting party, but then I broke away on my own, and then…."

"CARLISLE, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! WHY DID YOU NOT STAY WITH THE GROUP, AND MAYBE EVEN WAITED FOR ME?! WE ALL COULD'VE KILLED THEM ALL TOGETHER, AND YOU WOULD STILL BE HUMAN!"

Viktor was growling again and exploded into the thing that was out of the ordinary, and started to slowly walk towards Carlisle with anger mixed with sadness. Carlisle lowered his head with sadness and answered him: "You are so right Viktor, I was very foolish…"

"WELL IT'S TOO LATE NOW!" Came Viktor's sad reply. "I AM GOING TO TEAR THOSE BLOOD SUCKERS LIMB FROM LIMB! NOW LET'S GO!"

Viktor and Carlisle took off running, and Viktor had the same speed as the vampires. They said no more as they ran with lightning speed. When they found the vampires that attacked Carlisle, they were still in that same sewer. They were starting to pack things to leave for another far off place. But before they saw or even felt Viktor and Carlisle, Viktor spoke to them with such an angry growl: "ALL OF YOU ARE SUCH WORTHLESS PIECES OF DUNG!" All the vampires were just stunned into silence and they could not move as Viktor just rushed for them with such a fury and hatred. He just lunged at them until not one vampire was standing. They were all decapitated and all their limbs were ripped off.

"WE MUST BURN THEM, HERE AND NOW!" Viktor told Carlisle with his thoughts, as he was still in his wolf form. They both knew that that bacteria; that disease that the blood suckers somehow brought on could spread like wildfire onto more humans, so they had no other choice but to burn the bodies in the sewer, along with everything else they had with them to ashes, then quickly douse the flames with water when they were certain that the bodies and everything else was nothing but ashes.

Sometime later, maybe a year, Carlisle wanted to study to become a doctor. Viktor was already a sheriff, and he also knew a lot about music, as music was also so much a part of his life. He had to meet with Carlisle one day to tell him very sad news about his father. "Carlisle, your father is dying."

With those words, Carlisle told him, "I will go to see my father, but he cannot know what I have become. You know that Viktor."

"Yes, I know. But he has also gone blind, and he will not be able to see your paleness and get suspicious, and if you do not touch him, he will not feel your cold hands…."

Together, Viktor and Carlisle traveled to visit Carlisle's dying father. He was lying down on his deathbed. "Father? It's me, Carlisle, your son."

His father's breathing sounded so very raspy as he tried to speak. "Carlisle? Where have you been?"

"I am so sorry, Father. I have been hunting vampires, and I even went to medical school to study to become a doctor."

"Come here my son. I want to touch you."

Carlisle was very hesitant at first, but he strode over to his father's side and very carefully took his hand.

His father's hand twitched when Carlisle touched him. "Your hand is so cold. Why is that?"

Before Carlisle could answer, his father started to act like he was choking, and within a fraction of a second, Carlisle's father breathed his last breath…

So many years later, when Carlisle joined the Volturi in Italy, Viktor found out about it. For Viktor could see the future and had other special abilities. So when Carlisle came to London to find Viktor, he knew he would be very angry with him, but Carlisle also knew that he passed a test about the Volturi.

"Viktor, I am so glad I finally found you at last. I must tell you something very—"

"DON'T TALK TO ME CARLISLE! WHY IN GOD'S NAME DID YOU JOIN THE VOLTURI, WHEN YOU KNOW THEY ARE THE MOST EVIL BLOOD SUCKER COVEN IN THE WORLD?!"

"VIKTOR, I CAME TO TELL YOU I PASSED A TEST ABOUT THEM! SO IF YOU PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO ME?! THEY TRIED TO PERSUADE ME TO DRINK HUMAN BLOOD, BUT I KEPT REFUSING, SO I LEFT THEIR COVEN!" Before Viktor could say anything more, Carlisle just spilled out all he had to say, very fast…

Carlisle just explained the reason why he joined the Volturi in complete detail, and then Viktor was willing to understand before he told Carlisle that he never should go back to those blood sucking leeches ever again, and Carlisle completely agreed. Viktor then told Carlisle with such an understanding: "Carlisle, I knew the reason why you joined the Volturi. That is why I did not get very angry and explode into the wolf. And I am very glad you passed the test and refused to drink human blood, even though those leeches tried to persuade you. So, in my book, you won…"


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again from MissArcticWolf. So now, here is chapter 2. Hope you all like it. Please leave reviews. Thank you!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

_July 2008_

Steven Zebadiah was just twenty years old. He was walking towards a black fishing boat that has _BLACK WOLF_ painted on the stern. "Unusual name for a fishing boat," thought Steven out loud to himself, as he somehow strongly felt drawn to this ship for what he knew in his guts was the answer to the questions he and his father had. Steven just very carefully climbed onto the Black Wolf and called out in hopes that someone would answer: "Hello? Is someone there?" There was no response as Steven just slowly walked along the boat, looking into the windows for any sign of life.

Just when he was about to give up and turn around to leave, a man came up from behind Steven and startled him by saying: 'What are you doing on my ship boy?"

Steven turned around in surprise and saw a tall man of about 6 feet 8 inches, who was wearing a mask over his entire face. He was wearing a dark green t-shirt, and black jeans that just came down to his knees. He had black sandals on his feet. His skin was a slight tan, but Steven somehow could tell that he was a white man maybe with a Native American heritage. Steven was almost as tall as this man, as Steven himself stood about 6 feet 4 inches, and he also realized that he almost dressed just about the same way as this stranger, with a dark blue t-shirt, black jeans that also came down to his knees, and dark brown sandals.

Steven stuttered. "Ah, I was looking for work, and I thought—"

"You should not think of coming aboard no man's ship, unless you have been given the okay to do it." Came the man's firm, and serious, but understanding reply.

"Yes Sir." Replied Steven in a small voice, as he slightly nodded his head, then turned to leave, but the man just caught him by the arm and said: "Wait a minute. All right. Come with me."

Steven followed the strange man into the ship, and where the man took out a lamp from below the small table to light it.

"You're Captain Viktor Maximilian, right?" Steven asked.

"I am."

"I'm Steven Zebadiah."

Viktor blew out the match and told Steven: "Sit down."

Steven sat down on a nearby built-in bench, as Viktor approached him and put his left hand above him on the wall, and his right hand on his hip. Viktor asked again: "So, why did you come, boy?"

"I told you. I was looking for a job, and I thought—"

"Why did you _come_, boy?" Viktor interrupted.

Steven did not know what to say, and he just looked at the man, feeling dumbfounded.

Viktor's stance shifted. "You're one of mine, aren't you? Yes, you're one of mine. I can tell." Viktor quickly opened Steven's shirt to reveal a bite mark on his right shoulder that had not fully healed just yet, then calmly walked back to where the lamp was to get a bottle of juice from under the table.

Steven stood up, clenching his fists. "Then you know what's happened to me!"

"You found me, didn't you?" answered Viktor, as he opened the juice and took a drink. He wiped his lips off with the back of his hand and gave Steven a slow smile. It made his incisors more visible. "Do you think I didn't sense you long before you sensed me? Do you think your instincts are any match for mine? Do you, boy?"

"I don't want to be like this!" Steven shouted.

But Viktor just leaned against the doorframe. "Well, kid, you and your father have to learn how to control this, unless the two of you wish to kill yourselves. But I think not."

Steven's mouth dropped open and he blinked. Then he took a step forward and spat, "How do you know about my father, you—!"

"HEY, I KNOW PLENTY ABOUT YOU AND YOUR FATHER, SO JUST LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY, ALL RIGHT?!" Viktor shoved from the doorframe, crushing the juice bottle in his fist. The red liquid ran over his fingers. Taking a deep breath, Viktor straightened. "Now, I know you would not want to kill yourselves, like by fire, or silver, or by another were—!"

Steven came to stand in front of Viktor to say something else, but Viktor grabbed his shirt and shoved him against the bulkhead.

"Did you come to kill me?" Viktor chuckled. "That's what you did, huh?!" His laughter became maniacal, then cut off abruptly as his fist twisted in Steven's shirt. Viktor's mask was so close to Steven's face that it brushed his cheek as the older spoke, now in a menacing whisper. "But not tonight. Not tonight you don't. Because tonight, we hunt on all the unsuspecting together!"

Steven stuttered out: "N—no, no..."

"Oh yes," came Viktor's reply. "We can hunt those bloodsucking leeches together. You, me, and your father, and all the other wolves in the pack. If you and your father are willing to learn and patrol with us, we can teach you two to take control so you don't fly off the handle and tear innocent people to shreds, right?"

"So how do you know my father?"

Viktor let go of Steven's shirt, and said in a calmer tone, "I met your father back in March of 2005, at a café down at the dock, and he told me about you and your family. After we started talking, he began to trust me, and he told me he was an Anglican Pastor of a church in La Push, Washington. That's near where I am from, and he agreed to allow me to visit the church. I said I would eventually tell the tales of the Quileute Tribe, because that is my heritage, although I am not fully Native American, just maybe 35%, so to speak. But I do have Quileute blood in me."

"I wonder why my father never told us about all this? You, and your story, and…?" Steven smoothed his shirt with trembling hands.

"Well, Steven, we did not really have a lot of time, you see, and we agreed to meet again soon. You know when things get very busy, and plans get put on the back burner, so to speak?" Viktor tossed the juice bottle in a recycling bin under the table. "By the way, Steven, I am the wolf who bit you and your father that day in Forks, when the two of you—"

"WHAT?!" Came Steven's stunned reply. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO US—?!"

"IF YOU JUST CALM DOWN AND LISTEN?!" Viktor interrupted him with a very serious look, then continued: "Now, you and your father were at the wrong place at the wrong time! Those two vampires who were running that day, they were Stefan and Vladmir, and they would have killed you both, or either changed you's into vampires too, if I had not been there to get you's out of the way. They could have smelled you and your father, and then delayed their pursuit of the Volturi. I had no choice but to bite you both, to mask your strong, human scent. Plus, I was very angry at them, and I momentarily lost control for that second. I saved your and your father's lives, so be glad that you became wolves instead of vampires, or were just killed! Understand?!"

Steven pondered that for a moment, then replied, "So we were at the wrong place at the wrong time? GREAT! JUST GREAT! And we also heard of the vampires and werewolves and all, through the internet, but we were skeptical at first, and now…!"

Viktor put out a reassuring hand. "Hey Steven, do not worry. I explained a lot to your father, so you and your whole family and everybody within your castle, and within the walls have nothing to worry about, provided that you and your father both do exactly as I, or the other pack members, say. Do you got it?!"

"Ok, ok, I got it," Steven answered, but his words sounded weak, even to him.

"Hey, everything's going to be all right," Viktor said, then glanced up toward the deck. "By the way, where is your father?"

"He's at work, so I decided to come here by myself. I was surprised my father let me go alone."

"Steven," said Viktor, "Your father may know more than you think. He also knew that it was me that day, but I told him not to tell you or your family anything yet, until the right time, and now, you can either go home, or I can explain more."

Steven crossed his arms, starting to pace. "So my Dad even told you about the wall and the castle and probably a lot of other things as well?"

"Well yes, he told me what he read about. The werewolves and the vampires. Once he figured out that the legends were true, then he told me about the castle and the wall, and I told him that that was a very good idea. I offered to have my pack members and I do secret patrols and keep watch all around your property."

"One more question," Steven said, as he started to inch towards the steps going up to the deck. "Why do you wear a mask?"

"BECAUSE MY FACE IS HIDEOUS! And you do not want to see my face! Believe me! I was born with that face!"

"Oh, ok," Steven said, putting his hands out in apology as he started to leave. "I'm sorry. I never meant to offend you, Captain Maximilian."

"Forget it!" came Viktor's firm reply. "Just drop it, ok? Now, we will meet again, I am sure…"

"That day, when you bit us, why were those two vampires—Stefan and Vladmir, right?—why were they running after the Volturi when you stopped them?"

"They were running after the Volturi because they wanted revenge real bad, so I ran after them to tell them to just wait for another day," Viktor said. "But I would rather wait to explain more to you and your father much later when we meet again. Understood?"

"All right," Steven replied, annoyed, and stomped up the stairs and across the deck. He swung down onto the wharf, shoved his hands in his pockets, and hunched his shoulders. He was going to have words with his father.

* * *

_Hello again, everybody. I am so sorry for the delay, but I was having trouble posting. I hope you all liked chapter 2. I promise there's more to come. Please review, and let me know what you think. Thank you so much. GOD BLESS YOU ALL…_


End file.
